flintstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fred's Island
"Fred's Island" is the twenty-second episode of the sixth season of ''The Flintstones''. It aired on March 4, 1966. Synopsis After Fred is conned into painting Mr. Slate's huge yacht, the boat drifts away from the dock and they drift to what Fred believes is an unexplored island. Plot Fred is overjoyed when Mr. Slate invites him and his family to spend a Sunday on the Slate yacht. Slate urges Fred to telephone Wilma to relay the good news, and once Wilma and Pebbles are both jubilant with anticipation, Slate informs Fred that there is a condition involved; He must paint the hull of the yacht. Unable to disappoint Wilma and Pebbles, Fred reluctantly agrees to Slate's proviso and uses the same tactic to secure Barney's help in the job! Although expected to do the painting work, Fred procrastinates and, as self-pronounced Captain, dines with Wilma and the Rubbles (with soup poured out of a window by Barney boomeranging through another window and splashing Captain Flintstone in the face). While all aboard are napping, the yacht comes loose from its moorings and drifts to an island, where Fred and Barney disembark the yacht and meet a noble savage named Saturday. Also on the island are Mr. and Mrs. Slate, who are attending an outdoor amusement park there. Fred and Barney disguise themselves as primitive kin of Saturday's to avoid being discovered on the island by Slate, but Slate is not fooled for long. Suddenly, a volcanic eruption forces evacuation from the island by everyone at the amusement park, and those in attendance are shocked to find that a lava flow blocks their escape by the standard route, and Slate's yacht is the only other vehicle for departing the island. Though Slate is furious with Fred for letting the yacht drift, it was a fortuitous error, and apart from Saturday, who elects to stay on the lava-inundated island, everyone else boards Slate's yacht. Slate decides not to terminate Fred's employment but orders Fred to begin the job that he agreed to do, and Fred starts painting. Back in Bedrock, Fred receives a surprise visit by Saturday and his enormous family! Characters *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble *Pebbles Flintstone *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Dino *Hoppy *Mr. Slate *Mrs. Slate *Foreman *Saturday (only appearance) *Saturday's family (only appearance) *Captain (only appearance) *King Kongasaurus (only appearance) Locations *Bedrock **Flintstone home **Slate Rock and Gravel Company **Bedrock Paint Co. (in Barney's cap) **Bedrock Land (only appearance) **Bedrock Yacht Club (only appearance) Objects *Paint cans (only appearance) *Paint brushes (only appearance) Vehicles *Fred's car *S.S. Mogulrock (only appearance) *Bedrock Land Tour Bus (only appearance) Cast Notes/Trivia *The songs in this episode are 'The Bounding Main', 'Hail Brittania' and 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow'. *No one can escape the volcano because we see "the tracks" are blocked with boiling lava. But the tour tram was just shown traveling on the ground without any tracks! *King Kongasaurus is a spoof of the iconic giant gorilla, King Kong. 'Errors' *None known. Category:Episodes Category:The Flintstones episodes